


Road Trip

by juiceboxjellyfish



Series: Carry On Countdown 2017 [20]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown 2017, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fighting, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Road Trips, Stuck in Traffic, insecure baz, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 19:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juiceboxjellyfish/pseuds/juiceboxjellyfish
Summary: Baz and Simon go on a road trip, but it doesn't go great.





	Road Trip

HOUR ZERO (Baz)

“Baz, catch” Simon yells as he tosses a bag at me.  
“Alasteir Crowley Snow, don’t throw the bags! What if there was something fragile in here?”  
“There isn’t, I packed it myself. Besides, you caught it. So it’s fine” he argues. I glare at him while stuffing the bag in the trunk of the car.   
“Okay, I think that’s everything” I state. “Are we ready to go?”  
Simon counts on his fingers as if he’s going through a mental checklist and then nods.  
“Yep, we’re good. Let’s road trip!”

Simon gets in the driver’s seat, so I walk around the car and open the other door.  
“Hey! Not so fast” Simon exclaims. I take a step back.  
“What?”  
“You have to sit in the back seat” Simon says as if it was obvious. I open my mouth to say something, but he continues before I can ask about it.  
“Because the front seat’s for people who haven’t been kidnapped by fucking numpties!”  
Bloody hell, why did I tell him about that? I sigh loudly and roll my eyes at him.  
“And makeout sessions are for people who don’t quote my aunt to mock me” I retort.  
“Very well” Simon says. “Get in.”

 

HOUR ONE (Simon)

Baz thought going on a road trip was a bad idea. He said that we wouldn’t be able to be in the same car for that long without getting at each other’s throats, but obviously that’s bullshit. We already spend all our time together, why would a car make any difference?   
This is going to be great.  
We have a playlist with songs that are fun to sing along to, lots of snacks, and each other. What could possibly not be great about this?

 

HOUR TWO (Baz)

Simon stops at a gas station to pee, and I use the time to stretch my legs a little. My foot has fallen asleep and the car floor is a little sticky after Simon spilled coke on it, but apart from that we’re doing fine. Although I did tell him not to bring coke. I said “Hey Simon maybe just bring water, coke will make such a mess if you spill it” but he didn’t listen. “I won’t spill it, what makes you think I’ll spill it?” Oh I don’t know past Snow, maybe your incredible clumsiness? How about that? Or the fact that you tried to play air guitar while driving and holding an open coke bottle? That is basically a recipe for spilling stuff. We decided that it’s my turn to drive.

Simon returns from the bathroom, and the coke stain on his pants looks a little bit fainter but a lot more wet. He must have tried to clean it off in the bathroom.  
“Are you sure you don’t have to pee?” he asks.  
“Completely sure. I’ve had nothing to drink” I reply.  
“In that case we’re good to go” he says and kisses me on the cheek. We get back in to the car.

 

HOUR THREE (Simon)

“Simon I swear to magic that if you don’t stop giving me unnecessary directions I will break up with you” Baz half-shouts. I don’t feel too worried, this is a pretty common and completely empty threat that both of us use.  
“No you won’t” I protest. “You’ve been in love with me since you were like fifteen, you’re not gonna give up on me now!”  
“You’re underestimating me. I am completely willing to give up the love of my life for a peaceful car ride” he claims. I tilt my head on his shoulder.  
“Awwwww, you called me the love of your life” I tease. He blushes furiously.  
“Shut up” he mumbles and keeps driving.  
“Seriously though, I’m sorry” I say, dropping the playful voice. “You’re the love of my life too, and I’m sure you know how to drive.”  
“Thank you” he says.  
We sit in silence (well not actual silence, the road trip music is playing in the background) for a little while before I speak again.  
“Told you we’d be fine in the car together” I mention.   
“For fuck’s sake Snow I will stop the car and make you walk!”

 

HOUR FOUR (Baz)

Simon’s air guitaring is a lot more lovable when he's not in the driver’s seat. I’m pretty sure he has no idea how an actual guitar works, but he’s very passionate about his make-belief one. He not only pretends to play guitar, but also sings along to the guitar solos in Carry On Wayward Son to the point where he's out of breath and flustered. It’s adorable. Then Bohemian Rhapsody comes on, and we both go totally crazy.  
This road trip playlist is awesome.

 

HOUR FIVE (Simon)

“I know this playlist is digital but I want to turn it into a physical tape so that I can light it on fire, throw it out the window and watch it burn” Baz declares.  
“What the hell? I thought you loved the playlist” I gasp.  
“If I have to listen to Carry On Wayward son one more time I’m going to carve my eyes out with a spoon” he claims.  
“It’s a classic” I exclaim.  
“Yeah, a classic I’ve heard like thirty times in the last five hours” Baz retorts, pausing the music.  
“So what, we’re just gonna sit here in silence?” I ask.  
“We can speak to each other” Baz responds.  
“About what?”  
“I don’t know. Life.”  
We sit in silence for half an hour.

 

HOUR SIX (Baz)

“Not to be a know-it-all..” I begin, but Simon interrupts me.  
“That doesn’t usually stop you” he mutters. I ignore him and continue.  
“…but if we’d left earlier. like I said we should, we wouldn’t be stuck in traffic right now.”  
“Oh stop whining, this probably wont last long at all. We’ll be driving freely again in no time.”

 

HOUR SEVEN (Simon)

“We’ve barely moved. I can still see the spot we were standing in half an hour ago.”  
“Baz, you can’t be mad at me because traffic exists.”  
“Yeah I can, watch me.”  
“Now you’re just sounding like a kid.”  
Baz must realise that I’m right, because he doesn’t say anything more.

 

HOUR SEVEN (Baz)

“Simon, I’m sorry” I say. He turns around to me.  
“Sorry about what?” he asks.  
“I’m sorry I ruined this road trip. The reason I didn’t want to do it to begin with was that I was afraid that exactly this would happen. I was afraid that we’d have a fight, and that you’d remember why you used to hate me so much when we were roommates. i thought being stuck together might make you like me less” I explain. Simon stares at me.  
“Baz, that is completely ridiculous. Sure, we’re not getting along as well as I hoped, but that doesn’t mean I like you any less! I got together with you after you pushed me down the stairs and tried to feed me to a fucking chimera, I’m not going to leave you because of a stupid fight about music or traffic jams” he promises. I feel a warm tear roll down my face.  
“But it’s my fault that we’re fighting! I’ve been so tense this whole time and I’ve gotten mad at you for the stupidest things and all of this is my fault” I cry.  
“It’s not a big deal! It’s just a small fight about traffic, it’s not the end of the world” Simon argues. “And besides, you’re the love of my life, remember?” he adds. I smile weakly through the tears.  
“Even though I’m a mess?” I ask.  
“I’ve always known that you’re a mess. You established that pretty early on in this relationship” he assures me, wiping tears away from my face.  
“I’m still sorry” I whisper.  
“It’s fine” he responds, and kisses me lightly. “I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
He kisses me again, more intently, and I don’t think I’ll mind being stuck in traffic for a bit more.

**Author's Note:**

> I had no plan when I started writing this and I'm still not sure what that was, but it's a fic! Honestly I've been so busy today I'm like half dead  
> But that's fine
> 
> Hope you liked it, please leave a comment! I love them and they motivate me to keep up with the countdown!


End file.
